Link's Welcome Home Party
by MKZ4345
Summary: HI guys! This is written for a contest by Plajus and Link of Plinkoceans on Youtube. This probably wont be up for much longer than when they read it if they do. Do leave reviews, please, I'm not very good at writing short stories so this is the first I've written and completed.


"Plajus, you up?" Link called down the stairs. She hated when Plajus slept on the couch...

"No..." Plajus said tiredly.

"Plajus, why are you upset?" Link hung half on her bed, looking at the hanging lamp upside down. She looked down the loft, wondering what had upset Plajus yesterday.

"I'm not upset at anything..." Plajus rolled over, pulling the covers over her head.

"Plajus I'm not stupid. I know when you're upset, you can't just imagine that I don't notice."

"Look, I don't really want to talk about it, okay?" Plajus' voice cracked, giving away that she was crying.

"Plajus, seriously. What's wrong." Link did a half ninja flip off her bed, landing just before the drop off of the loft.

"Link, I don't want to talk about it!" Plajus threw her blanket off her and ran to the bathroom, locking herself in.

"Plajus..." Link sighed. She hated when Plajus was upset like this. But it'll have to wait until morning. Plajus took her pillow in there, so she's probably sleeping in the bathtub. Again.

The next morning, Plajus had already left the house. Link had slept on the stairs. Her back was killing her, and her head hurt. She slowly got up, hearing her back crack at least twelve times. Plajus had left a note saying "Out to buy soap. We're out. - Plajus"

"Great..." mumbled Link, as she walked to the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and got out the cereal, opening the fridge to get milk. But there was none.

"Shit. Now I've gotta call her and tell her to pick up milk like a freaking house wife."

Link went to grab her phone, and while she was unlocking it, she realized it was Plajus' phone.

"The hell? Why would she leave her phone?" Link felt slightly worried now. Plajus left before she was up, didn't take her phone, and left a note that didn't even say where she was going. So- where was she?

Then there was a sound outside.

"Plajus!?" Link ran to the door, pulling it open. What she saw was something she never expected.

The yard was full of ribbons and balloons, and even tables with punch and a cake. Over it all was a huge banner that read "Welcome Home Link!"

"I never got to throw you a welcome home party..." Plajus said quietly, standing under the banner.

"Y-you what?" Link was shocked. Was THIS what she was so upset about?

"I was upset because no one really knew when you'd be back, so when you just showed up I felt bad that I didn't have a party ready to welcome you home." Plajus shifted side to side on her feet, looking at the ground.

"Plajus, if I had known this was why you were upset-"

"I know. You would have assured me it was okay, and that you didn't need a party and blah blah blah... But I wanted to surprise you. I was super happy when you came back from Japan, so I waned to throw you a party. So I am."

"What?"

"Oh my God, why are you so stupid, I'm throwing you a party now so that I don't feel like shit for the rest of my life!" Plajus was frustrated with Link absorbing everything so slowly, but she knew Link was still piecing things together.

"So... Yesterday, when you were so quiet..."

"I was plotting. Silently."

"And then last night-"

"I ate the soap."

"WHAT!?"

"I bought Bacon soap for a reason, Link."

"But-"

"I stole the milk so you'd have a reason to call me, find my phone and then I threw a baseball through your window."

"You broke my window!?"

"I didn't mean to! And it worked anyway..."

"Plajus-" Link was still trying to understand.

"Look, I'm throwing you a party of non-existent people. Just get over here and eat some damn cake so I can feel better about not having a party ready for you."

"Plajus- thank you." Link left the house, letting the door hang open. "I love it. I really hope that's not strawberry punch though... Anyway, I love that you went to all this trouble for me. So... Thank you."

Plajus just stared at her for a second.

"You're welcome." She then stomped to the table and cut a piece of cake for Link. "Take the cake, and talk to the invisible people."

"Okay, calm down." Link took the plate and sat at the table. "So, who was invited to this party of invisible people?"

"Mostly Homestuck characters." Plajus says, blowing bubbles in the punch bowl.

"Is Dave Strider here?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell yes. But he's standing in the shade over there. Too cool for sun light."

"Ah I see..." Link smiled to herself. Plajus was her best friend ever. Going to all this trouble to put on a party for her, and not even buying new soap. Oh well.

Link's party went as planned. Dave Strider fell asleep standing up under that tree. Plajus broke the punch bowl and spilled the punch everywhere. Link laughed and then stepped on a piece of the broken bowl. And the story ends here. Thanks for reading!


End file.
